medicandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Medic's SCARY Slender
Welcome to Medic's SCARY Slender! We post all Medic's Slender Fortress content here. Server updates? Many players wanted an update to Medic's Slender Fortress server, such as the server version, add more bosses, add more maps and more. Please note that future updates may come to the server so please wait patiently. Requests These are the requests on Medic's Slender Fortress that should be in the server. * Boss packs (so that the server won't lag or crash.) * Server Version Update (atleast reach version 1.0.0 for us, please?) * Removal of the Outline. (Remove the Outline that is enabled by the console everytime there are only 15 players in RED. It just increases lag of gameplay and drop of FPS, and it ruins some user's fun.) * Un-Nerf/Buff all of the bosses. (The reason we are requesting this is that all the bosses are so slow. The experience of playing Normal, which is voted almost EVERYTIME ruins the fun. And no, Insane doesn't help. Just buff all of the bosses' speed.) * Adding the old bosses back/Add new bosses (This is top one of one of the most requested things, you NEED to bring back the old bosses. Deathclaw was fun with his almost undodgeable hits, Hellknight was a fun boss to dodge his attacks, Garg was a simple but tricky boss and Quad was Garg but slower. Please add the old bosses back, and please, please add new bosses. We're hoping for Trager as the core boss of Ward, Shrek as the core boss of Swamp, Giant Zombie Soldier/KF2 Patriarch as the core boss of Biotics Lab, Chris Walker as the core boss of Abandoned and more new bosses YOU can think of, like The Rake, Classic Slendy, BEN Drowned, MeeM, CWoody, Hentai Woody, Patriarch and Fleshpound, KF2 Calm and Raging Fleshpound, Bloat, Nutcracker, Jason Vorhees, Freddy Krueger, Trypophobia, The Groom, Frank Manera, Moarg, and more.) * Remove the !vip command. (Only people who purchased your VIP in forums can access the VIP.) * Remove unnecessary commands. People have been annoyed by players spamming Screamme. Nonstop constant screaming, the server was ruined because of the unnecessary commands. * Add the classic maps back/Add more new maps (Can you re-add Biotics Lab and Expedition, people used to vote those alot and many people have those maps as their favorites. Add those back please. And try to add more maps for us, like Two Fort and use Giant Zombie Soldier as the core boss there.) About Run. Why? Don't ask questions. And don't look back. For Christ's sake, please don't look back. Look forward-- to new content! Welcome to Slender Fortress, a plugin created for the New Lunar Republic on February 8, 2013 and then publicly released for all servers on October 21st, 2013. It was created by Kit o' Rifty. Slender Fortress is based on Mark J. Hadley's "Slender: The Eight Pages", a freeware game. How To Play: Red Team: Your main objective is to collect a predefined number of pages. It's not that simple though! You need to avoid whatever creature(s) happen(s) to be following you. Once all pages are collected, if the map allows, your team will need to escape the to win. Winners get to beat the the blue team to death. Fun. Blue Team: You are seated in a waiting area and told to wait your turn. When the next round starts, the plugin chooses the next set of players. These players are picked depending on how many queue points they have. You aren't completely left out, though! To watch players as a ghost, use the /slghost command! You can ghost other users by using a voice command. Medic's SCARY Slender IP:104.216.118.234:27036 Rules and Policies Behavioral Rules This wiki's rules when involving the behavior of all users are standard and obvious. No posting any religious content * No posting any pornographic content * No starting flame wars * No insulting other users, especially admins * No spamming * No vandalism on any pages * No socks (socks are alternate accounts made only to evade bans) * No porn, hentai or sexual related content * No porn sprays. Breaking any of these rules will lead to punishment. Most will lead to simple warnings, but if the same user continues to break these rules, will suffer a temporary ban. However, vandalism will result in an instant temp-ban, and a permanent ban if this unacceptable behavior continues. About Medic's Slender Fortress server Medic's Slender Fortress server is the most outdated server in the whole slender fortress community. Due to the fact that his server version is version 0.2.6, with the most slowest bosses of all. There are also many plugins in the server that ruin the experience of the gamemode itself. For example, there's a !screamme plugin, which makes the user scream (depending on class, and gets extremely annoying.) Resize plugin, and many other plugins that break the gamemode, or otherwise make it not very enjoyable. Unexpectedly, he has more maps than bosses.This is because the fact that Medic cannot add anymore bosses due to hafly every boss players requested for him to add is private, so he can't add more bosses. For the maps, he can add many maps but he somehow will replace some maps with the new map. For example, the more recent maps added were Biotics Lab V1 and Cry of Fear, that removed Cellars, the oldest map of Medic's. Medic's Slender has been considered to be the "Daycare of SF2" due to it having many plugins that ruin the gamemode, the bosses are nerfed to be extremely slow (slower than coral,) and the fact there are many young audiences on the server, constantly talking and moaning about FNaF and how awesome it would be to see Baldi/Jevil/Baby Shark/SMG4/Sans/Thanos/etc. in the server. When the FNaF bosses spawn, they start freaking out because "of how insanely hard they are" or "they're scary." Even though they move slower than 50 yottaseconds and beyond, especially when looked at, which causes them to move at only -589013580913859013+e358-/x yottaseconds and beyond. Foxy is a bit faster than the other FNaF characters, as he moves at 3 gigaseconds, but he still is very easy to outrun. The bosses are only difficult if users are unaware and accidentally walk into the boss and get killed, or someone lures a boss that moves very slightly faster than a banana slug and kills people in a group, or someone dies to the AFK Timer/Round Timer.Timer.